Sexual Curiousity
by Lady in a Tux
Summary: After Ichigo gets dumped by his long time girlfriend, he finds relief through alcohol and a man whom he accidentally becomes infatuated with.  The man's like a drug to him, dangerous in everyway, but he can't help but be drawn to him. GrimmIchi Lemon AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try with something like this, so please be gentle with me. Dx**

**If you don't want to read a boy on boy (yaoi) lemon smut story... then stop reading.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo tipped the shot glass and threw back another shot of alcohol, relishing in the feel of it burning the back of his throat. Behind him bodies thrashed to the music, bright beams of light cutting through the dark air as the bodies mashed together. He could feel the beat of the music in his bones and muscles. Every part of him was affected by the vibrations that cut through the air and travelled through the floor, amplified by the pounding of feet as they jumped up and down in some sort of satanic looking dance, not caring what they were doing, making out with whoever bumped into them. They were all drunk in some way, some more than others. The newcomers were easy to spot, as they mingled at the edges, curiosity in the eyes as they wondered whether to throw themselves into the chaos or not. Maybe next time they would work up the courage to do so.<p>

He held up his index finger to the bartender, who sent him a nod in return to note that he had seen the sign for another drink. Another shot slid in front of him in no time and he quickly tipped that back before turning on his stool to look at the mesh of people behind him. On a regular day he probably would have joined them, lost himself in the crowd, his girlfriend hanging off his arm so she wouldn't wander into someone else's grasp. She wasn't like the other woman, who kissed whoever they came upon; she would stay by Ichigo's side, kissing only him. But now she wanted to move on. Apparently she had found another during the time they had been together. Two years thrown down the drain just so she could run off with some guy who winked at her from the back of a motorcycle, offering her more adventure than the carrot head could. Ichigo growled at the memory and turned back around, motioning the bartender over and ordering a stronger drink this time. He needed it.

Before he knew it, he was in the middle of the throng of people, being pushed each way as they all moved to the music. His head was pounding from all the music and alcohol, his vision swaying in front of him like he was on a boat in the middle of the sea. He could feel hands running over his back and chest in the darkness, testing him to decide if they would make another move on him. They ran over his toned muscles, prominent even underneath his shirt. One slipped forward, running her hands up his arms like feathers before gripping the sides of his face in her hands, cupping his face and bringing him down for a deep kiss that tasted of alcohol and pot. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, teasing it and sucking it into her mouth. Finally she set it free, plunging her tongue into his mouth instead, daring his own tongue into a duel. Their tongues twisted around each other, needy with lust.

An arm wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him away from the woman, who let out a little whine in protest before her intoxicated eyes found another person to fuck with. Teeth scraped down the back of Ichigo's neck, tongue swirling over the skin. The hand around his waist slid under his shirt, running callused fingers lightly over his abdomen. Ichigo let out a heated breath, his back arching into the person behind him. Whoever it was, they were taller than him and definitely not a female. Another hand reached around to cup his crotch, squeezing lightly and earning a groan from Ichigo's throat, though the noise was quickly lost in the pulsing music and bodies. Someone backed into Ichigo, pushing him deeper into the man behind him. The man responded by pulled down the neck of Ichigo's shirt a bit, lustfully biting the skin on his exposed shoulder.

Ichigo reached up behind him, entwining his fingers into the man's hair. It was incredibly soft to the touch and he couldn't help himself when he pulled on it a bit rougher than he should have. He was lost in the moment, past caring that a man was doing this to him instead of a woman. If a man could make his heart pound like this and make his skin crawl with delight, he didn't really give a damn in his drunken state. The hand cupping his crotch suddenly squeezed harder, massaging his stiffening member beneath the material, and Ichigo barely managed to stifle another loud groan from ripping from his throat. Instead it turned into a growl, reverberating through his chest. The man behind him caught his breath at the sound, back to letting his tongue play over Ichigo's neck, running over the curves and leaving little bites here and there.

Ichigo finally turned to face the man, his eyes filled with lust and his breath coming out in short gasps. Sure, he was drunk as hell but he knew what his body wanted at that moment. He pressed flat against the man, his own tongue finding its way to his muscular neck. He brought his tongue up, running it over the man's jawline, nipping it enthusiastically. His hands danced over the man's chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt. He unbuttoned the top few and licked his exposed chest. The man returned to cupping the part of Ichigo that were turned away from him, this time grasping his ass firmly in his hand while his other hand ran an index finger lightly up Ichigo's spine. The hand on his ass let go and slid under his pants and boxers, embracing his ass cheeks. He ran a finger along the cleft before dipping it between them, quickly finding Ichigo's hole and pressing the tip of his finger to the entrance.

Ichigo groaned and pushed back at the digit, begging for the man to push it in. He brought his face up, looking at the man for the first time. He was shocked at first at how handsome he was, though it could have just been the alcohol seeing him. The man had an angular face and a white-toothed grin. Dark eyes looked down at him and in the flashes of light, Ichigo could make out their color, a brilliant azure, like an untouched body of water. He brought his lips ups, eagerly searching out the man's. Bringing his hands up again to run them through his soft hair, he noted that the hair was a light blue, brushed back from his head. It seemed so light that it defied gravity, fluffing up over his head like some sloppy imitation of a mohawk, a fauxhawk. A few strands drifted in front the man's forehead. Damn he was sexy. Their lips met and instantly melded together, their tongues exploring every part of the other's mouth as they twined around each other.

Ichigo had almost forgot about the stray finger pressing against his opening until he felt the tip slide it, immediately letting go of the man's mouth to let out a strangled gasp of pain and pleasure as the digit slid into him, curling up inside. The man found his lips again, pulling on the bottom lip with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. He let it go and gave the same treatment to the top lip, all while Ichigo gasped against him as he thrust the finger into the smaller man over and over, enjoying every whimper that slid from his lips. He checked Ichigo's member again, smiling against his lips upon feeling just how hard it was. Retracting his finger, he heard Ichigo protest as the digit left his tight ass hole, but whimpered again when the hand moved to the front of him, cupping his testicles.

He arced into the man, placing his chin on his shoulder and wondered if anyone was noticing what they were doing. It probably wasn't the first time someone had done something like this out of the dance floor, not that he had noticed. The man began rubbing his hand against his length, bringing a gasp from Ichigo as the fingers wrapped around the hard cock and began to stroke him. Harder and faster, the fingers moved over the hard length, coaxing him to spurt out his cum. He was so hard that it hurt, Ichigo realized, burrowing his face into the man's shoulder, biting down on the shirt as he felt his climax approaching him fast. It bubbled up inside of him until, with a heavy groan, he came, coating the man's hand with his sticky cum as his body wracked with spasms.

They pulled away, Ichigo reeling to regain his breath after what had just happened. In his drunken haze, he was glad to note that none of his semen had gotten on his pants, only on the man's hand. The blue haired man brought the sticky hand to his face, eagerly licking the cum off of his fingers, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's as though he was daring him to make another move towards him. Taking his dare, Ichigo came back to him, pushing himself flush with the man, and pulling down his arm. He sucked the man's pinky finger into his mouth, licking it off and rolling the taste of himself in his mouth. They shared the rest of semen between them before the man grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up into a rough kiss, nipping at his swollen lips. They pulled away again, though the man's hands kept their grip on the front of his shirt. They were gasping for breath, both of them reeking of alcohol.

"I'm not done with you yet," the man said with a low, husky voice that sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine. He grabbed one of Ichigo's hands, bringing it down to cup his hard member straining against his dress pants. At the feeling of the flesh underneath the fabric, he bucked his hips forward before he could stop himself, his fingers stroking the fabric. He wondered momentarily what the man wanted him to do. Maybe jerk him off, like he had done for Ichigo? The man pulled him by the arm, maneuvering his way out of the crowd with Ichigo in tow. They neared the back door of the place and the man pushed it open, leading them out into the cool, crisp air. They were in an alley way behind the place, a dumpster off to the side. He pulled Ichigo to the far side of the dumpster and threw him against it, attacking his mouth once more.

A sound of a buckle being undone met Ichigo's ears and he pulled away to look down at the man's hands, which were busy trying to undo his pants. He reached down and helped, unbuttoning the pants and pulling down the zipper. He reached into the heat, bringing his eyes up to meet the man's once more before delving his fingers past the boxers and around the hard cock straining to be let out. Lust swirled in both of their eyes as Ichigo began to stoke the length of the cock, teasing the tip with his fingers every once in a while. He smiled as the man rolled his eyes back and tipped back his head to let a low groan leave his throat, his hips thrusting to Ichigo's movements. He looked back down and placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, pushing him down until he collapsed to his knees in front of his man, his face now level with his crotch. With timid fingers, Ichigo, pushed aside the cloth, pulling the firm member out into the air. It twitched as it exited the tight pants and stood proudly in front of Ichigo's face, begging to be played with.

"Lick it," the man said gutturally and Ichigo leaned forward, hesitantly swiping the tip of his tongue over the head of the cock. He wrinkled his nose at the unusual taste that met his mouth. It wasn't bad, just unusual. With opened lips, he accepted the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the top and dipping it into the slit. Above him, the man growled and pulled on Ichigo's hair harshly, thrusting forward and causing the dick to slide further into Ichigo's eager mouth. He ate him up, swirling his tongue over the hard member that was filling up his entire mouth. He scrapped his teeth over the underside of it, feeling a shiver run up the man. Slowly at first, he began to suck on it, his head bobbing forwards and backwards and he took the man's length into this mouth, sucking on it while his tongue curled around the thick member.

He placed his hands up on the back of the man's thighs, pulling himself forward until the head met the back of his throat. He almost chocked at the sensation and had to back up to regain his breath before he tried it again. This time he fared better, feeling the tip touch the back of his throat with only a small repulsion. He hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking harder on the cock, his head working on the flesh faster than it had before and his breathing coming heavy as he started sucking the whole length in, almost getting to the hilt. Noticing this, the man began to thrust into Ichigo, the head of his cock slamming into the back of his throat over and over, bringing tears to Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as the man continued to ravage his throat, going in deeper and deeper. He managed to shove his length further into the smaller man's mouth, low grunts and animalistic groans escaping from his mouth as Ichigo's mouth managed to take in the entire length.

He started to rock forward into Ichigo faster, fucking his mouth. He threw he head back as a groan made his whole chest vibrate. Ichigo's hands gripped onto the man's legs tighter as the thrusts got more energetic and needy. The man was whining now, thrusting deeper than before, more purposeful. His climax was coming, Ichigo could tell. With one last grunt, he thrust deep into Ichigo, the top of his cock in the younger man's throat. He came hard, his sticky cum coating the inside of Ichigo's throat. His body shuddered and convulsed as he came, his fingers practically ripping out Ichigo's orange hair. He let out a shaky breath as he pulled back, his cock exiting Ichigo's throat as the smaller man sucked off the remainder of the cum before swallowing the whole load, pondering on the taste of it.

The man began to tuck himself back into his pants, his breathing already returning to normal while Ichigo was still searching for air to replenish his lungs. He got up, shaky on his legs, and propped himself against the dumpster so that he wouldn't collapse back to the ground. The man finished putting all his clothes and hair back in order and turned back to Ichigo, leaning forward to leave a kiss on the younger one's lips. Without thinking, Ichigo leaned into the kiss, deepening and groaning against the man's lips. He flicked his tongue against the man's lips and grinned as they parted for him, letting his tongue dip inside. The kiss this time was less needy and more intimate as they slowly moved their tongues over the other before pulling back with identical sighs.

"You ever done that before?" The man asked before leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"No, never with a guy," Ichigo admitted, his words slurred.

"You a straight?"

"Yeah. I was only here tonight because my girlfriend broke up with me."

The man smiled, "Well let me just tell you that you should reconsider what sexual orientation is. You have a little homosexuality in you with those natural cock sucking skill you have. I haven't cum that hard in a long time, so thank you," he leaned forward, catching Ichigo's lips again and Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the words, "If I ever meet you here again, we'll have to try this again. Maybe take it another step, huh?" He ran his fingers along the underside of Ichigo's jawbone and the younger man closed his eyes at the sensation.

"You'll only get me if I'm drunk off my ass again," he slurred, hiccupping to accent the fact that he was wasted as he tottered on his feet. The man smiled and grabbed him by the chin, pulling him forward to leave a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'll have to buy you some drinks next time, then, mister…" he smirked, letting the sentence drop off as he waited for Ichigo's reply.

"I'm Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

They backed away from each other and the man began to walk away, leaving the alleyway.

"Hey, what's yer name?" Ichigo yelled after him and the man turned with a grin.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you guys think of this one shot! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys liked my first attempt at something like this. It made me extremely happy. :'D A lot of you wanted me to try and continue it, so here's my attempt at trying to continue it. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Ever since his encounter with that older man, Grimmjow, Ichigo hadn't been the same. He had tried going out with another woman, a rather busty one at that with a bubbly personality, but he broke up with her soon after as it just didn't feel like what he wanted. He wanted more. He wanted to be touched by that man again, even if it was in public. That only made it more sensual, for anyone could be watching them from somewhere. Just the thought of them in the back alleyway turned him on and he had to go somewhere to feel himself before his body calmed down. The man's face seem to be crossing his mind more often and he would drift off during his classes, his professor droning on in the front of the classroom, and would come back to reality completely erect. Those times he just had to awkwardly sit there, covering the bulge in his pants until the feeling subsided. Thank god his professors didn't call him down to the board during any of those times. It was getting out of control. The man's image haunted him and controlled his entire life and mind. He wanted him again, to taste him. He hungered for him.<p>

He groaned and leaned back in his bed, his penis hard again. Carefully, he removed his pants and boxers, the bed creaking underneath him, and placed a box of tissues on his nightstand. His penis quivered in anticipation and his breathing came out short and heavy. He reached out and gripped his length firmly in his hand before slowly stroking it. He imagined it was being fondled and stroked by Grimmjow, his body pressed up to his as the swarm of bodies danced around them to the beat that could be felt in their bones. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, shivering as pleasure shot through his dick and up his spine. He caressed the head, rubbing his fingers over it slowly, making himself even harder than he already had been. Finally, he wrapped his fingers around his thick cock and began stroking himself in deep, heavy strokes. His back arched and he had to bite his lip before the deep groan could escape him. His toes curled in pleasure as he began thrusting his hips up into the movement to deepen the strokes.

A little whimper slid out from his mouth as his other hand wrapped around his ass, reaching up between the cheeks and running a finger lightly over his hole. More shivers wracked his body at the sensation, driving his thrusts into an almost animalistic need. His bed was creaking in protest as he moved his whole body to the thrusts. His middle finger slid inside of himself, entering the tight ring of muscle and making him hiss in pain. A few thrusts of his fingers, however, and that small pain was replaced with indescribable pleasure. He let his head tip back as a groan tore at his chest, but never left his mouth, his lips still tightly closed to keep the noises of pleasure from escaping. His other fingers were spread out over the inside of his thighs as his middle finger continued to fuck him, thrusting in faster and faster. He let out a deep breath, not realizing he had been holding it and felt his climax coming closer as his fingers made quick use of his cock and ass. Finally, with a small groan he swallowed, he came hard, his cum getting all over his fingers and cock. He removed his finger from his ass and lay there panting, staring at the ceiling as he came down from his high.

There was a knock on his door, followed by, "Oi, Ichigo! You ready to go?"

He tried to steady his heartbeat and breathing before replying, "Yeah, just give me a sec, Renji. I have to put some socks on," He glanced down at his cum, which was now dripping onto his stomach.

"Okay. I'll go start the car then," his roommate yelled back through his closed door and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as he heard the front door to their apartment close behind the man. That had been close. Too close. Any sooner and Renji would have definitely heard the squeaking of the bed at least. He let go of his now limp cock and reached for a tissue, wiping all the liquids off his hands and body before getting up and pulling his boxers and pants back on. He pulled on socks next and hopped on one foot to his bedroom door, still putting a sock on his foot in the air. He closed the door behind him and walked to the main entry hall, sitting down to put on his shoes, which sat by the door where he had left them. Opening the door he shivered a little at how cold it was getting now. Fall was on its way and summer was definitely gone. He took the stairs two at a time and quickly got into the car, strapping the seat belt over his chest.

"Ready to go, Renji," he breathed as he bucked it.

The red head grinned at him, the tattoos on his forehead wrinkling as his eyebrows shot up in joy, "Then let's hit this town hard!"

* * *

><p>They were at that same club he had met Grimmjow at, but the blue haired man was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo slumped down on the stool, moodily sucking the straw in his drink even though there was no more liquid in the cup and only produced an annoying noise from the action. Finally he slammed the glass down onto the counter and ordered another one. As it was made, he turned to look at the usual throng of squirming bodies. Every once in a while he would catch a glimpse of Renji's bright red hair in the crowd, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail as he tried to find a woman to have a little fun with that night. He would probably bring her back to their apartment like usual even though he knew Ichigo hated it when he did that with one night stands because he was too cheap to get a hotel room for the night. There was a clattering behind him as the bartender slid him his new drink and he turned to return himself to the alcohol.<p>

After about his fifth drink a hand slapped down on his shoulder and he turned slowly so as to not make himself dizzy. Renji stood behind him, an arm slung over a girl who was currently attacking his neck with her lips, running her tongue over his tattoos, tracing them. Before Renji could even open his mouth, Ichigo waved him off, knowing exactly what he was going to say already; he would have to find another way home because Renji was taking the car. Renji smiled and he walked off, loping like the drunk he was, his tongue entangling with hers as they somehow stumbled out the front door. Ichigo sighed and ordered another drink, promising it was the last one of that night. The bartender gave him a concerned look as he raised his hand to get another one, but slid another one in front of him all the same.

* * *

><p>Three drinks later, Ichigo was stumbling his way home, slapping a hand against a wall of a building every once in a while to steady his weaving feet. Cynical words tumbled out of his mouth as he cursed at the world, wondering why he hadn't told Renji's new arm to piss off and let him have his ride back home. He kicked an abandoned beer can angrily and watched as it flew it the side of someone's face. He quickly loped across the street as they yelled after him, hoping they weren't mad enough to follow him. Unfortunately, they were, and they were spitting venom at him with every word. The man that he had hit was cracking his knuckle, ready for a fight.<p>

Ichigo gulped, still sober enough to realize what was going to happen to him if he didn't try to get himself out of it, "Hey, sorry. I'm kinda drunk and pissed off because my drive abandoned me at the bar to suck face with some chick," he held up his hands to show them that he meant no harm.

"Does it look like we give a shit, Carrot?" The one he had hit growled, pushing him back up against the brick wall behind him. Ichigo felt his head hit and he let out a small cry of pain.

"Hey, guys, come on. He said that he didn't mean it. He's drunk guys! Lets not pick on a drunk guy!" One of them said, trying to calm the group of thugs down, but only achieved in fueling the fire.

"That ain't no excuse, newb. He hit me 'n now he has ta pay fer it. Ya understand or do ya wanna be the one pummeled tanight?"

The boy backed off, then, shaking his head in fear. Their attention returned to Ichigo, who was rubbing the back of his head. Before he knew it, a fist lashed out, catching him in the stomach and he let out a strangled gasp, collapsing to his knees as all the air in his lungs rushed out of him. He dived out of the way of the following kick, rolling out of the man's reach before springing back up to his feet, holding his fists out in front of him in a defensive stance. He may have been drunk off his ass, but he was at least going to try and kick them in the face a few times, just like the old days again. He grinned at the memory before stumbling as the world swirled in front of him, reminding him that the alcohol was still in his system. His eyes cleared just in time to see another fist heading his way to punch him in the face. He dodged out of the way and hooked his fist up, catching the man just beneath the ribs.

The man stumbled back before kicking forward, catching Ichigo's chest. His hand reached out, catching the man's ear and he pulled him forward, bringing up his knee to smash it into the man's face. He recoiled, howling as blood dripped from his nose. Ichigo grinned at his small victory, but it soon disappeared as the others swarmed in towards him. The man reached into his pocket and flicked out a knife, pointing it at Ichigo.

"This one is headed straight towards your eye, asshole!" He screamed, his other hand still cupping his nose. Behind them, he could see that other man flipping out his cellphone and dialing a number. Ichigo could only hope it was an ambulance so they could give his body a proper funeral after this. He reeled backwards as a fist caught him in the cheek. He attacked back with a sidekick, landing a lucking hit on the attacker's knee, causing it to crumple beneath him. He blocked a few more blows and managed to get a few in himself, satisfied when they caught their targets. The adrenaline rushing through his body and the fresh air was causing him to be a little bit sober if only for the meantime. A flash to his right warned him of the incoming sting of metal and he managed to pull back just in time, only getting a shallow cut on his cheek.

The rest were getting out their knives now and Ichigo's small moment of happiness dwindled before sizzling out as he noticed that they were all carrying guns, too. Guns he could at least reflect, but bullets were a completely different matter. He thought momentarily of running away, but they must have seen it in the movements in his eyes, as they quickly surrounded him to prevent an escape. They wanted to make him feel the sting of their blades. He dodged attack after attack, feeling his energy leaving him. The other man was no longer on his phone, but stared at the group in horror, yet making no move to help Ichigo in any way. No wonder the other person had called him a newbie. He wasn't even willing to fight yet with or against the other members in his group. Oh well, to hell with him, Ichigo thought.

Momentarily distracted, a blade flashed out, catching him on the forehead. Immediately he closed his eye below the wound to prevent blood from getting in it. Now he had only one eye to fight with. His heart sank in his chest as the thought that he might actually die crossed his mind. He fought back blindly, feeling more stings as they continued to slash at him, some knife attacks landing deeper than the others did. A particular cut on his arm hurt like hell and bled profusely, covering his sleeve in his warm, sticky blood. A sound of a car met his ears as his fist finally landed a good hit, catching someone in the face and sending them flying backwards. Quickly, he kicked out, catching another one in the chest and sending that man backwards, too. The car doors slammed and he heard feet slowly walk their way over as he managed to spin out of the way of another lunging attack and brought his elbow down on the back of the man's neck, grinning as he crumpled to the ground.

"Hey, fight's over," a commanding voice rang out, but the remaining man, the original one, wasn't having any of it. He lunged forward, plunging the blade deep into Ichigo's right shoulder, who let out a scream of pain as the metal cut through the flesh and muscles, impeding itself deep inside of him.

"I said… fight's over, you fucking asshole!" The voice roared again and the man was yanked back by his collar as Ichigo slumped back against the wall, sliding down to the ground. The world was spinning around in front of his face and he couldn't quite concentrate on anything anymore. He was loosing too much blood now to focus. He heard someone's fist connect with someone's face and there was a cry of pain accompanied with the snapping sound of a bone, possibly the breaking of a nose, but Ichigo didn't really care anymore at the moment. Someone crouched over him, a hand on his non-injured shoulder as they leaned forward to examine the wound. A low growl came out of their throat as they looked at it, which probably meant it was bad.

"Oi, you dipshit," the man yelled over his shoulder, "Over means over. Be glad I didn't fucking shoot you in the head for your disobedience!" His words were met with a whimpering sound. He tried to help Ichigo up, but Ichigo's legs wouldn't support him. The man growled in frustration as Ichigo slumped back down to the ground.

"Stand up, goddammit," he hissed, "I can't do all the work here, Strawberry." Ichigo looked up in shock, finding himself looking into a familiar brilliant, blue eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading it and stay tuned for another chapter for whenever I write that! Thank you and please review! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep throwing these out and I feel awful for neglecting my other stories on my other account. Dx I keep trying to make the chapter a little longer, so we'll see how my attempts go, ne? They'll probably get longer once the plot gets going more and Grimmjow and Ichigo start going at it again. *wiggles eyebrows creepily***

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter, though it's basically all plot.**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair, sparing a glance over his shoulder at the unconscious man in the back seat of his car. He was bleeding all over his upholstery, he realized with a sigh. He had given the men responsible for it all a severe beating for the pointless fight, leaving them all with broken bones either in their face or their limbs. They had been excessively overzealous to start a fight with the younger man without a real cause. The man who had called him to tell him about the fight said that Strawberry back there had been drunk and accidently kicked a beer can at… what was his name again? Ah, yes. Ginjou. Fucking prick. Though he had to admit, the man was good at tricking people and luring them in with his smile. That is, when he was in a good mood.<p>

He pulled quickly into the emergency entrance at the hospital, not even bothering to turn off his car as he ran around to the other side to open the back door and try and lift Ichigo out. Some workers hurried over to help him, pulling out a stretcher to put the man in. The wheeled him away, shouting at each other to get an operating room open to start on him immediately before he lost more blood. Another ran over to him with a chart in his hand to collect some of the information needed to treat the man as best they could.

"Sir, do you know that man?"

"I've met him once before," he said, his eyes darting after the doctors taking him away, running a hand through his hair once more, "But other than that, I know shit about it."

"Do you at least have a name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I think he said his name was. He was stabbed by some idiots before I came along. That's all I know. Now shouldn't you go in there and help him instead of staying out here and chatting with me?"

"He's in capable hands, sir. He'll be just-"

"He'll be fine when he's fine. Now go do your goddamn job."

The man's eyes widened in fear as he scurried off, quite confused because he was technically doing his job by talking to Grimmjow. The blue haired man checked his watch before turning back to his car, closing his back door in disgust as she saw the blood stains on the leather seats. He got back into the drivers seat and drove away without another look back.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stirred in his bed, his eyes fluttering open to look up at the bright lights in the ceiling above his bed. He winced at a sudden pain in his shoulder and he looked down at it to see bandages peeking out from under whatever he was wearing, some sort of hospital garb. He tried to move his other arm, but he suddenly realized that something was in it, pulling at his skin. It was an IV, he noted as he blinked to clear his eyesight. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his bandaged shoulder make him lie back down and remain still. He still couldn't believe that he had been stabbed by that one man. Of course, he had been intoxicated and totally out of his mind, not to mention he had actually fought back like the idiot he was. Someone had shown up to stop the fight. His memory was swimming around in his head, and he couldn't quite place who it was that showed up and put a stop to the fight just after the crucial time to do so. Someone entered his room and let out a strangled cry of relief. He looked over to see Renji running over to the side of his bed, his hair tied back sloppily in his usual ponytail.<p>

"You all right, Ichigo? Goddamn I swear I had a heart attack when I got a call from the hospital yesterday night telling me ya were in here with a stab wound," He let out a shaky breath, "I swear to God I'm never bringin' home a girl again. Shit. I mean, shit!" He clutched the side of the bed, trying to regain him composure while Ichigo stared up at his friend in shock, not really sure what to say to the terrorized friend standing over him.

"How long was I out?" He finally managed to say.

"About a day. You were brought in about eleven at night yesterday and it's almost ten at night now."

"How'd I get here anyway?" He tried to stir again, not getting a result much better than the last. Renji motioned for him to stop moving as he reached for something attached to the side of the bed with buttons on it. He pressed one of the buttons and the top of the bed began to tilt upwards, much better for Ichigo rather than him try it on his own.

"Hospitals are getting pretty damn fancy nowadays," Renji said with a smile before he placed the remote back and putting his serious face back on, "I didn't get a name of the man who brought you back, as apparently he drove off after terrorizing on of the doctors on duty. He apparently knew your name, though, so he must have known you. There was one interesting thing about him, though, in the description I got from one of the doctors."

"Interesting how?" Ichigo furrowed his brow, something itching him in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Some detail from the night before was trying to resurface.

"It was his hair, you see? They say that it was-"

"Oh, you're awake, huh?" A new voice interrupted, stopping whatever Renji had been about to say and they both glanced over at the person who leaned in the doorway, looking very odd in his fancy suit, complete with a striped, blue tie.

"Ah! Blue hair!" Renji laughed, pointing, "You must be the man that brought Ichi here last night!" He got up to bow at the man, but he was waved to the side as the man walked over to the side of the hospital bed instead.

"How you doing today, Strawberry?" Grimmjow said with a grin that made Ichigo's heart skip.

"You… what are you doing here?" Ichigo frowned mentally kicking himself for not having control of his body. He was just glad he wasn't getting that hard just by being in this man's presence.

"Oh, come on," his grin widened, "Is that any way to treat the man that saved your life by stopping the fight and bringing you here. Not to mention that I paid for all your medical bills. You're welcome by the way."

Ichiog's brows furrowed even more, "Why the hell would you pay for my medical bills?"

Grimmjow turned to face Renji, "You think you could leave us alone for a moment. Red?"

"Red? What the he-" he stopped as Grimmjow sent him a glare that sent a shiver down his spine, "Yeah, sure, I'll leave ya two alone for a couple minutes," he inched out of the room, closing the door behind him. Grimmjow turned back to look down at Ichigo with a leering grin.

"Ya miss me, Strawberry?"

"More like you missed me, with that nickname calling."

"So what if I missed you? Your mouth was fucking amazing when it was sucking on my cock," he let out a heavy breath, suddenly reaching forward and cupping Ichigo's crotch though the sheets, "See? You're already hard. You want to suck me off again or do you want me to do the honors this time?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at the words, "We're in a goddamn hospital. What the fuck are you- nng," he let out a gasp as Grimmjow began to massage his length, his breathing now coming out short, like he was panting.

"You didn't say 'no,' Strawberry, and your cock is definitely saying yes right now," Grimmjow licked his lips tantalizingly, grinding his hand into Ichigo even harder.

"Please stop. Not right now. I'm in a hospital and I'm tired. Just… stop. Please," he murmured, his eyes closing as he bit his bottom lip.

"Fine, but you're going to owe me a nice time for paying off your hospital bills, you hear me, Strawberry?" He removed his hand from Ichigo, much to his relief. He hadn't been lying when he said he was tired. All that talking had worn him out. His eyes begged to be allowed to stay closed, but he made them open again despite the protests of his weary body.

"Please leave and let Renji back in. He's been worried about me and I just woke up," he murmured, settling his head deeper back into his pillow. Grimmjow stared at him for a while, his blue eyes seeming to pierce through him, before turning to leave without another word to the man in the hospital bed. He exited the room and pointed gruffly over his shoulder, alerting the other man that he could go back in now. The red head did just that, traipsing back into the room.

"What'd that man wanna talk to you about, Ichi? I mean, he brought you in and everything, but can he be trusted?" He looked warily over his shoulder to make sure that mysterious man was really gone, letting out a sigh of relief when he didn't see his form looming in the brightly lit hallway.

"Nothing, really, Renji. He just wants me to pay back the bills eventually. Nothing to worry about."

"Well if he was gonna make you pay for it, why didn't he just let you pay for it in the first place instead of doing this roundabout way."

"Guess he figured I didn't have the money, which is probably true. I'm going to have to get out of here as soon as I can before the money keeps racking up."

"Hey, Ichi," Renji placed a hand on Ichigo's uninjured shoulder, "Don't rush it, okay? Last time you did that you had to stay home for a month, remember. Heal here as long as you need to, okay?" His eyes contained nothing but concern for his longtime friend as he stared down at his broken and cut up body.

"All right, Renji, I hear ya," a little irritated, though he knew he only meant the best for him, "Can you lean by bed back down? I want to get some sleep."

"Oh, of course. I'll come back in tomorrow-"

"Don't. You have to go to work, after all. Our apartment rent isn't going to pay itself off, you know, and I can't really go to work lying in bed here," he lifted his arms, showing off all the bandages on them.

Renji smiled softly, "Fine. I hear you loud and clear, Ichi. I'll come in after work," he clicked the button to lower the bed and Ichigo felt himself fall back down to a horizontal position, repositioning himself to get comfortable, "See ya, Ichi," Renji said one last time before skirting out of the room, sparing a glance over his shoulder before turning off the light and closing the door behind him. Ichigo settled back into his bed, feeling his eyes slide closed at the sudden darkness, pulled under into sleep.

Renji leaned back into the Ichigo's hospital room door, letting out a sigh that he had been holding for such a long time. Sure, he was glad that the stupid idiot had finally woken up, but he was concerned about what would happen now. There was something about that blue haired man that shivers up his spine. He was like a predator and Ichigo was his prey. But if Ichigo thought he could trust the man, then Renji would trust him for the mean time. If he looked to be any trouble, however, Renji wouldn't pause in bringing the man down. He as the prey would turn into a formidable foe. He would be make sure of that.

He pushed himself off the door and began his walk down the hallway, so much coursing through his mind, his feelings of guilt still heavy in his chest. They hadn't really gotten around to the apology and forgiveness part of their conversation. The blue haired man had barged in before they were able to get to it. Just another reason to hate the grinning bastard. Besides who in their right mind would want to have hair that bright? It was like- he frowned as he remembered the obnoxious color of his own hair and realized he had no room to talk on that matter. Ichigo also had bright hair, too. He snorted at the thought of all the looks they would probably get if they all stood somewhere together. Just he and Ichigo got enough looks on their own. Throwing blue into the mix would just be ridiculous.

He slid into his car, slamming the door behind him. As he was about to turn the key in the ignition, a light tapping nose came from his window. He looked up and grimaced as he found a certain grinning, blue haired man looking at him through the glass, his hand raised to tap on the window. Growling, he turned the key, starting the car with a shudder and pressed the button to let the window slide down so he could personally glare at the man that stood outside his car. The man stood up once he did, staring down at him, causing Renji more discomfort at being so far below him.

"Wadda want, ya grinnin' bastard?" He snapped, causing the man's grin to widen.

"Is that any way to greet the person who saved your friend's ass?" The man asked and Renji blew hot air out of his tightly sealed mouth, realizing the man was right.

"Sorry, but I've been through hell the past day, so I'm a bit snappy," he finally managed to choke out, really hating that he had to apologize to him.

"I just came to ask you for the address to Ichigo's apartment. So, if you could just quickly give it to me, then I can be on my way and we don't have to talk again until we meet again, all right?"

"Ichigo's apartment is my apartment, too, you know. So if you show up randomly, yer gonna bump into me," Renji's frown deepened.

"Who said I was going to show up? I've got things to do, people to fuck… no time to come and hang around with you nerds. I just want to make sure the person who beat Strawberry up doesn't try to attempt it a second time, is all."

"What's yer relationship with Ichigo, huh? Why exactly do you feel the need to protect him?"

"Protect him? Who said anything about protecting him? I just want a reason to kill the fucker if he tries to make a second move. I warned him if we went against my orders again that I would slice open his guts and rip his organs out with my hands. I really just want to have some fun. That's all I want to do, you see?"

Fuck, this man was insane. Renji felt another shiver shoot through his body as he reached for an abandoned receipt lying on the floor of the car and a pen, quickly scribbling out their address in a somewhat legible way. The man grabbed it out of his hand with a grin and sauntered off without so much as a thank you. Renji let his breathing and heart calm down before he finally shifted the beat up car into reverse, pulling out of the parking space and starting his way home. He just hoped that the man had been speaking the truth and didn't want to know their address for a more sinister reason that involved the two of them. He would feel even more like shit if that was the case.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was thinking of doing just that. That little carrot top had really been an amazing cocksucker, better than most men he had fucked with. Once wasn't enough. He definitely wanted more from the man, even if he had to come knocking on the door for it. He flipped out his phone, the receipt the red head had given him clutched in the other and quickly typed down the address into his contact book. He flipped the receipt over to check where it was from and felt a wide grin pull at his lips as he saw the name of the place and who the cashier had been. Oh, that read head sure had helped him more than he had thought.

He let out a low hum, turning on his car and tucking both the receipt and his phone back in their respectable pockets before pulling out of his parking space. As soon as that man was walking around again, he was going to pounce on him like a panther. He would make sure that the words he had said to the man that night at the club came true. He would make the smaller man scream and cry beneath him, begging for him to stop, but feeling pleasured all the same. He reached up, running a hand through his blue locks and let out another low hum, which was more of a moan this time. He could feel himself hardening already at the thought of fucking that man's tight virgin ass and his grin split his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for all the support and reviews! Please don't stop! I love getting reviews in my inbox, as it's either that or someone poking me on Facebook. *forever alone*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't be expecting me to be update this thing quite frequently or on a schedule. I update things sporadically and the same goes for my writing. I also have my other account's stories to worry about, too.**

**Anyway, here you guys go! Another chapter with some sex (sorta) in it, too. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>"Here are your belonging, Kurosaki-san," the nurse said, handing him his clothes, folded neatly into squares. He grimaced as he noticed the dark stain of blood on them, but took them gingerly into his arms, giving her a gruff thanks. His shoulder still throbbed, but the rest of his cuts were generally healed and only itched constantly instead. Damn, getting injured was such a nuisance. Renji was outside leaning against his car smoking a cigarette when Ichigo finally emerged from the hospital, glad to get out of there and away from the smells. He had grown up with enough of that at his father's clinic. A few days after the stabbing Ichigo had asked Renji if he had contacted his father and he had, to Ichigo's relief, said no. The last thing he needed right now was for his father to rush over and act like an imbecile. Renji threw the cigarette butt onto the ground and ground it out with the heel of his shoe, standing up straight to greet Ichigo with a smile.<p>

"Ya ready ta go back home, Ichi?" He laughed at the groan that came from Ichigo as he opened the back door and threw his clothes in.

"Get me the hell outta of here," he threw himself into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him. He arched his back, leaning back into the seat with a groan and massaging his shoulder. Renji slid into the driver's seat and started the car, flipping on the radio as he did so. He pulled out, his other hand working at the controls until he deemed there was nothing on that he liked and promptly turned it back off, leaving them in silence. Ichigo was content to just stare out the window of the car at all the people on the sides of the road and what was happening. After being confined to a small room for a while, he was immensely glad to have been set free from that cage.

"Ya want ta go anywhere for celebration of yer recovery?" Renji finally asked and Ichigo glanced over at him.

"A movie back home with some ramen is soundin' mighty good right now," he finally answered with.

"Then a movie 'n ramen it is, then!" Renji smiled, changing lanes so they could go to the grocery store and buy their snacks and quick, easy, and total rip-off ramen. But, hey, it was cheap and better than nothing.

Ichigo practically kicked the door open when they finally made it back to their apartment and flopped down on the couch, face first. He inhaled deeply before sitting back up.

"I can't believe I ever missed the awful smell our apartment seems to permeate constantly."

"Does not."

"Does, too, Renji. Don't try to deny it."

"Eh. Well I'm used to it. Now 'scuse me while I go make us some ramen," He took the bags into the kitchen while Ichigo stretched out on the couch.

He hadn't realized just how much he had missed their stuffy apartment. The familiarity of it all was comforting to him. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the familiar sounds that came from the place. The annoying light buzzing above him and the sound of their neighbors arguing, things he had been annoyed with in the past, were even comforting to him now. Of course, come tomorrow, he would hate them with a passion once more like nothing had ever happened.

"Hey, did that blue haired freak ever show back up in yer hospital room after that one time?" Renji's voice carried out from the kitchen.

"No, he didn't, and I'm quite surprised that that was the case," Ichigo repositioned the pillow so it was more comfortable for his shoulder, sinking back into it, a hand pressed against where he had been stabbed.

Renji poked his head out of the other room, "What do ya mean by that?" He was already munching away on some of the Pocky, Ichigo noted with a growl. Renji gave him a sheepish grin as he was given a terrifying glare.

"Well he didn't seem like the kind of person to just give up, you know? He wants me to repay him for paying the hospital bill, right?" With sex. Of course he couldn't add that part and he hoped that his cheeks weren't blushing at the mere thought of it. Luckily, his blood seemed to be under control at the moment or Renji would have jumped on it.

"I did give him our address, though…" Renji mused, more to himself and immediately Ichigo sat up straight, ignoring the pain that flared through his shoulder at the sudden movement.

"You what?" He spit out.

"He said the guy who stabbed you might try again. Also, he said he wasn't going to come here. Said he had things to do, people to-" he stopped as he realized just what the man had said, bringing up a hand to cover the blush that threatened to creep onto his face. Why hadn't he realized what the man had said sooner? Had he been so preoccupied with discomfort that his words had just passed right over him without leaving any meaning?

"'People to' what?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms and staring at Renji, who he thought to be acting quite strangely.

"Beat up. That was it. I momentarily forgot," he let out a hollow laugh and hoped it didn't sound so fake over on Ichigo's end, "Well, in any case, I think we should just forget about him for the time being and relax and celebrate your return," he turned to go back to preparing the food.

"Yay, school," Ichigo mocked cheered weakly and flopped back down on the sofa. He had mixed feelings about Grimmjow. On one hand, the man excited him in no way anyone had been able to before, not any of his girlfriends either. But on the other hand, the man scared him shitless. He wasn't sure whether he should be drawn to the man or scared of him. Renji had definitely picked which side he was on. Of course, he wasn't sexually attracted to the man like Ichigo was. At that moment Renji entered the room again, a steaming bowl of ramen in each hand and a bag of snacks hanging off his right arm.

"I bring ya, Kurosaki-sama, a delicious meal that is renowned worldwide as one of the most delectable meals ta ever grace the earth. This is-"

"Sparta. Now give me the damn ramen," Ichigo said with a grin, reaching up and wiggling his fingers at the nearest bowl. Renji pouted, but handed the bowl down to Ichigo's eager hands.

"I was just getting to the interesting part, too," he whined, but a smile curled up the corners of his lips as he sat down on the other edge of the couch. Ichigo bent his legs up so that Renji would have room to do so. He flipped on their crummy TV, waiting while it warmed up, and then changed it over to the DVD player, where they had already placed the disk for the movie they wanted to watch that night. They settled back in their positions, ready to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep and he had no idea why. If anything, he should be exhausted by now, especially since he had taken the pills the doctors had given him to help sleep better during the night. He tossed and turned in his bed, careful not to upset his shoulder with his movements. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to sleep on his back, his front, or his good side. He flipped back onto his back, staring up at his ceiling, His alarm clock cast a faint glow over his room and he dreaded the moment he knew it would wake him up so he could go back to his regular schedule and college classes. Finally he found a somewhat comfortable position and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to fall asleep.<p>

He may have drifted off for a while. He couldn't really tell. It was still dark outside and, upon glancing at his clock, realized that it was still hours away from when he would need to get up at all. He was definitely not getting any sleep tonight. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, stretching his back. Tiptoeing to his window, he moved aside one of the blinds to look outside at the street, shrouded in shadows except for where the streetlights were. A few cars were parked on the sides of the road and one was parked across the street. Ichigo frowned, his brow furrowing in confusion. His neighbors didn't have a car.

Suddenly he saw the familiar glow of a cigarette in the car and a slimmer of smoke drifted out of the top of the open window. If they were trying to be inconspicuous, then the cigarette wasn't really helping their case here. He walked out his bedroom, shutting its door behind him. He bent down gently at the front door to slide on his shoes, not really caring that he had no socks on. It was definitely warm enough that he wouldn't need them. After closing that door quietly as well, so as to not wake up Renji, he tiptoed down the stairs. Moving quickly now, he turned out onto the street, making sure to stay out of sight of the car so they wouldn't see him coming. He inched along the side of the vehicle before popping up in front of the side window. The occupant inside jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance and he grinned.

But his good mood was gone instantly when the door unlocked and he moved back to let it swing open. The man sitting at the wheel of the car was none other than Grimmjow, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. Ichigo had always hated cigarettes and had hated it when Renji had started, though he wasn't as addicted as most, but Grimmjow had some air about him, some way of making everything look downright sexy. Against his will, he could feel himself growing hard as the blue eyes scanned over his pajamaed form.

"You don't sleep in boxers?" Grimmjow finally asked, flicking the spent cigarette onto the ground and crushing it with the heel of his shoe as he climbed out of the automobile.

"What? Disappointed?" Ichigo said before he could stop his stupid mouth and cocked a hip as he looked up at the man, his cheeks burning.

"Very much so, yes. I envisioned you sleeping almost naked while I slipped my way into your house and ravaged you out of your sleep. Ichigo gulped at the man's words and took an uneasy step back away from his overpowering form. Despite that, the man was able to easily lean forward and tease his earlobe with his tongue. Ichigo darted backwards, a hand reaching up to touch his ear, now moist with Grimmjow's spit.

"Want me to show you what else my tongue can do?" Oh, fuck, his voice was so low and gravely, making Ichigo's knees weak below him and he almost crumpled to the ground just by the power that this man's voice had over his body. He didn't have time to protest before Grimmjow curled a possessive arm around his waist, pulling him toward the open door of his car. He sat in first, pulling Ichigo closer until he could capture his lips with his, playfully biting the bottom lip before setting it back free. He urged Ichigo into the car and he numbingly crawled in, straddling Grimmjow's thighs, his arms bracing himself against the seat. He could feel the steering wheel pressing against the bottom of his back and he just hoped he didn't accidently make the car honk. He also couldn't believe just how much he wanted this.

Grimmjow started with running his hands underneath Ichigo's shirt, his fingers fluttering over his abdomen before he brought them back down, clasping the edge of his shirt and lifting it up. Ichigo raised his arms over his head, gladly allowing Grimmjow to rip the shirt over his head and toss it into the back seat. As soon as his bare chest was exposed, Grimmjow leaned forward, attacking the expanse of ripping muscles and skin in front of him. This little man didn't look like much, but damn he had been working out. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, tugging and teasing it with his teeth. His tongue swirled around the hardening nipple, bringing a heated groan from the body over him.

Ichigo gripped tightly onto the chair's material, feeling his body overheating as the man continued to work on his chest, moving his attention to the other nipple now and giving it the same treatment he had the other. He let out a little whine as Grimmjow let them both go, as they were both hardened as much as they could. His tongue went back to teasing his skin, running the tip of his tongue over the contours of his muscles, leaving kisses that seemed to burn his skin with pleasure. Ichigo was suddenly wrenched upwards, his head colliding painfully with the roof of the car and he was forced to bend over the man's head as his tongue and lips now explored his stomach. The tip of his tongue dipped into his navel and Ichigo's body arched backwards as pleasure swirled through his gut at the action. A strangled gasp clawed its way out of his mouth as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"You want more, don't you?" Grimmjow asked, stopping his ministrations. His hot breath tickled Ichigo's skin and made his flesh crawl in excitement at what was to come.

"Yes," he whimpered, feeling painfully hard at every think the mad did or said.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," Grimmjow leaned forward, kissing Ichigo's stomach and smiling against the skin, "Can you repeat that a little louder this time?"

"Yes," Ichigo groaned, then added, "Please!"

"Louder."

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" His body was shaking with want.

"'Yes,' what?" Ichigo was too far gone in lust to realize what the man was asking, "What do you want me to do to you, Strawberry?"

"Fuck me!" He gasped out, his knees tightening on their hold around Grimmjow. The man reached a hand down to his covered crotch, lightly running the tips of his fingers over the erect member straining behind the material.

"You want me to fuck your tight little ass?" The words came out dripping with lust and want.

"Yes, please! Fuck my tight virgin ass!" Ichigo screamed, tipping his head back as the cry left his throat. Grimmjow growled carnally and shoved him to the side, making him fall back first into the passenger seat.

"Then take off your god damn clothes," he hissed, reaching to rip off his own, starting with his tie. By the time Ichigo had managed to clumsily pull his pants over his firm buttocks, Grimmjow was working at his belt, his shirt already thrown to the back. They both removed their pants at the same time and then they were on each other once more, fulfilling their lustful desires. Grimmjow was back on the top, where he liked to be, and lost no time in attacking Ichigo's mouth, assaulting his lips with his own along with his teeth and tongue until they were swollen with attention. He ran a hand down Ichigo's chest, nails scraping over the skin enough to cause it to turn an angry red color, but no blood was spilled.

He gripped his hand firmly around Ichigo's length once he reached it and didn't hesitate in giving it a few good thrusts that had Ichigo withering beneath him in pure ecstasy. Their breathing was coming hard now and they were almost at their peak without even having done the actual act of sex yet. He abandoned Ichigo's cock, much to the smaller man's disappointment and a small whine left his throat, only to be sucked back in as Grimmjow dipped a finger into his entrance, curling his finger into his ass. He thrust it all the way in before retracting it and then continuing the movement. Ichigo moved his hips to the thrusts, matching them and causing the fingers to go deeper as Grimmjow continued to add more. When he was able to add all three, he removed his hand from Ichigo's ass and leaned back.

"You're looser than last time. Have you been masturbating," he leaned forward and whispered the rest of the words into Ichigo's ear, "Have you been thinking of me while you fucked yourself on your fingers?"

Ichigo almost came right then and there, but then Grimmjow flipped him over so his back was pressed up against the man's chest. He felt the tip of Grimmjow's length press against his entrance and he prepared himself to be fucked by the man, his arms wrapping around the head of the seat.

"Relax or this will hurt more than it should," the voice tickled his ear and he tried to do as it said, finding it much easier said than done. He felt a pressure on his backside as the head began to slide past his entrance, through the tight ring of muscle of his asshole. Without warning, the man thrust, his cock sliding deep inside of Ichigo. The smaller man let out a scream of pain as the older man rooted himself deep inside of him, his cock warm inside his hole. He only had a few moments to adjust himself before Grimmjow started the movements up again, thrusting deeply into the man, his hips ramming his cock deeper and deeper into the squirming man beneath him.

Small noises of abandon leaked out of Grimmjow's mouth as he continued to fuck the man's tight ass, feeling like his cock was about to be ripped off. But, god, did it feel good. They hadn't lubed up before the action of fucking, so the friction between them was almost overwhelming, but only fueled Grimmjow's sex drive and he continued pummeling the man, his dick impaling the orange head over and over as he let himself fall victim to his own wanton abandon. Finally he struck gold, the tip of his dick brushing over Ichigo's prostrate and the smaller man arched his back in complete pleasure.

A few more well aimed hits and Ichigo lost it, spilling his seed all over the front of the car seat he was bowed over. His ass tightened over Grimmjow's cock, but the man managed to get in a few more deep thrusts before, he, too, spilled his liquid deep inside Ichigo's ass, which greedily closed about it, like it was drinking it all in. They both had to wait to relax before Grimmjow could pull out and fall onto Ichigo's now limp body. Grimmjow moved Ichigo so they lay side by side, their naked flesh covered in a sheen of sweat pressing against each other. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back against his chest, his arms wrapped around the lean body.

He nibbled on the exposed ear as he asked, "You sure that was your first time, Strawberry? Or is your body just damn amazing at this stuff. I'm sure if I had your body everyday, I would go insane just by fucking your tight, amazing body and having your tongue wrap itself around my cock. I'll make sure to suck you off next time, like you did to me."

Ichigo turned so he could glance at the blue haired man out of the corner of his eye, "Who said we would be doing this again?"

"I did," he quieted any protest the man could have retaliated with by closing his lips over his, pulling the man into a quiet kiss for once. His lips were soft and giving for once, not asking for anything in return and Ichigo found himself melting into those lips and arms. An annoying sound knocked him out of his trance and he pushed away to look for the intruding noise. Grimmjow just ignored it, nuzzling his nose into the exposed neck, running his teeth over the contours of it and nipping at Ichigo's collarbone. How could he not be annoyed by the noise? There was no way that- His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at the wall of his room, his alarm clock blaring loudly and Renji knocking loudly on his bedroom door.

"Yo, Ichi? Ya alive in there or should I call an ambulance ta take ya back to the hospital?"

Ichigo tried to sit up, but found his sheets and blankets curled around his body. He wrenched himself free from their grasps and sat up, turning his alarm off as he did so. He buried his head in his hands, letting out a loud groan as he remembered the dream he had had. Did he really want to be fucked by that man so much that he dreamt about him now?

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo's head snapped up, having almost forgot that Renji was standing outside his bedroom door, "Yeah, I'm all right," he called out him and collapsed back onto his bed with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such an evil person. Sorry... no, I'm not sorry. c: Not at all. It's not going to happen that quickly or easily. Hell nah.<strong>

**Please review if you liked it and I'll start on the next chapter.**

**I'm also considering opening up requests, so if you're interested private message me. :D**


	5. Read for Info Regarding Story: fixed

**I will not be uploading any more chapters to since it frowns upon this type of writing... smut. Anyway, I have an AO3 account where I will be updating it instead. Since is also a dick about links, please message me for one, or you can search for this story on AO3 (Archive of Our Own).**

**Thank you for following so far!**


End file.
